Skills
Introduction Below are the skills available, every level gained by the player unlocks a skill. Unlocking all by level 36. Resetting skills with gems changes the unlocked set of skill at random, not the number of skills. All skills start at level 1, Maxing at level 10. Sailors increase skill they learnt by a certain level: *1-3 star Sailors, +1 level *4 star Sailors, +2 levels *5 star Sailor, +3 levels Sailors affect skills as long as they are hired, regardless if they are attached to a cabin. Format of skill upgrades are, Raw value + (increase per skill level x -1 of current skill level) , E.g '''Oil' at level 5 gives, 300+(40 x 4) = 460 decrease in Will.'' Skills are executed in a certain Timings. The 7 timings are as followed: (Jerrockz's terms) At Start Skills (Red Border) (On Start skills) Before Being Attacked (Orange Border)(On Enemy Attack skills) Before Enemy Attacks (Deep Blue Border)(Post-Enemy Attack skills) After Being Attacked (Blue Border)(Pre-Attack skills) When enemy Attacks (Green Border)(Attack skills) After enemy attacks Purple Border)(Post-Attack skills) After defeat(Yellow Border) (On Death skill) At Start Skills (Red Border) Jerrockz's Tips: At Start skills stacks, meaning all of them will be activated in this timing. These skills are activated at the start of the battle. Skill: Thunder Effect: Launcher a storm with 15% chance of attacking a random side, 15% chance of attacking a random side, deals max damage 6%(1%) Damage Length: In Effect until dispelled Timing: At Start Use: 100% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''-A debuff will be placed on both players with 15% chance of a lightning strike.'' ''-This debuff can be removed by player Remedy'' ''-Damage is based of MAX hp. '' Skill: Rain Effect: Gives both sides immunity to fire effects, increases own evasion with 150(24) points Length: In Effect until dispelled Timing: At Start Use: 100% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on both players with immunity to fire but the player having a bonus to evasion.'' -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: Oil Effect: Pollutes the enemy's waters and launches fire attacks, Lowers Will with 300(40) Length: In Effect until dispelled Timing: At Start Use: 100% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that causes the skills, Fire Bullet and Meteor Shower to set the enemy on fire.'' ''-This debuff can be removed by enemy Remedy.'' Skill: Vortex Effect: Every 3 seconds, raises Crit Hit with 82(12) Length: In Effect until dispelled Timing: At Start Use: 100% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases Crit Hit every 3 seconds at a fixed rate.'' -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: War Drums Effect: When hp lowers with 1%, Attack increases with 0.15%(0.03%), duration of status ailments reduction with 1 sec. Length: In Effect until dispelled Timing: At Start Use: 100% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases X% of Attack for every 1% of Max health lost. also reduces debuff durations by 1 seconds, does not affect At Start Skills/In Effect Until Dispelled.'' -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Before Being Attacked (Orange Border) Jerrockz's Tips: Before Being Attacked does not stack, meaning only one of them will be activated in this timing in the presence of similar timed skills. This is activated On Enemy Attack. Skill: Flow Effect: Increases own Evasion with 220(33) Length: 16 seconds Timing: Before Being Attacked Use: 20% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases Evasion'' by X. -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: Iron Hull Effect: Increases Def with 10%(1%) Length: 6 seconds Timing: Before Being Attacked Use: 25% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases Def'' by X. -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: Guard Effect: Blocks 1 attack from the enemy Length: In effect until hit Timing: Before Being Attacked Use: 3%(0.6%) chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that blocks/ignores damage and effect when hit with the enemy's attack skill/normal attack''. -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: Barrier Effect: Absorb Max 4%(0.6%) Damage Length: 16 seconds Timing: Before Being Attacked Use: 25% chance of using Limit: Can be used 1 time(s) Jerrockz's Tips: '' ''- A buff will be placed on the player that absorbs X% damage of your MAX HP. Lasts until damage limit or dispelled -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Skill: Wave Effect: When enemy attacks, own Attack increase with 6%(1.3%), max increase 17% Length: 8 seconds Timing: Before Being Attacked Use: 25% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases Atk by X%''. If the skill is activated the next turn with it still active, the duration reset and increase Atk %. Eg.assuming each turn activates the skill- 1st 6%, 2nd 12%, 3rd 17%. -Max Atk % cap increases with level, unsure of actual values. -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' Before enemy attacks (Deep Blue Border) Jerrockz's Tips: Before enemy attack does not stack, meaning only one of them will be activated in this timing in the presence of similar timed skills. This is activated Post-Enemy Attack Skill: Risk Offensive Effect: Increase DMG taken with 25%, Increase ATK DMG with 37%(1%). Length: 5(0.3) seconds Timing: Before Enemy Attacks Use: 18% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases damage taken by 25% but increases damage done* by X%. '' -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' *Unconfirmed, merely observation. Skill: Fishing Net Effect: Throws a fishing net, lowers Evasion with 0 Length: 8 seconds Timing: Before Enemy Attacks Use: 25% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that reduces evasion at a fixed amount'' ''-This debuff can be removed by Remedy.'' Skill: Ocean Covenant Effect: Increase chance of use 0.15(0.05) times Length: 12 seconds Timing: Before Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A buff will be placed on the player that increases all of X% Chance of Using by 1.X times, Eg, Ambush 'at level 2 20% x 1.2= 24% Chance of Using* -''This buff can be removed by enemy Tide.'' '''Skill: Time Bomb Effect: Attaches a bomb to enemy's vessel, deals Damage equal to total HP after launch and before explosion Length: 1.2(0.14) seconds Timing: Before Enemy Attacks Use: 16% chance of using Limit: Can be used 1 time(s) Jerrockz's Tips: '- 'A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that deals damage based on, (current health on bomb cast) - (current health on bomb detonate) = damage done. Eg, 10000 hp vessel get normal attack crit with 3000 dmg but heals 1000, 10000 - (10000-3000+1000) = 2000 time bomb dmg ''- This negative buff can be removed by Remedy. (Confirmed by Manson)'' Skill: Remedy Effect: Dispells a status ailment Timing: Before Enemy Attacks Use: 27%(2%) chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A Random debuff will be remove from the player.'' After Being Attacked (Blue Border)(Pre-Attack skills) Jerrockz's Tips: After Being Attacked skills does not stack, meaning only one of them will be activated in this timing in the presence of similar timed skills. Skill: Counterattack Base Damage: 32%(5%) Base Attack Effect: Counterattack Timing: After Being Attacked Use: 15% chance of using Skill: Will Of Steel Effect: Dispels Dizziness (used in case of status ailment), and regains max 1%(0.16%) HP Timing: After Being Attacked Use: 50%(2%) chance of using When Enemy Attacks (Green Border) Jerrockz's Tips: When Enemy Attack skills does not stack, meaning only one of them will be activated in this timing in the presence of similar timed skills. These are Attack skills,meaning they remove your normal attacks use skills instead. Skill: Freeze Base Damage: 40%(5%) Base Attack Effect: Inflicts damage and prevent enemies from using skills Length: 8 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 15% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that prevents the use of skills.'' Skill: Ambush Base Damage: 134%(7%) Base Attack Effect: Launches an underwater atack. Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Skill: Fire Bullet Base Damage: 122%(4%) Base Attack Effect: Launches a fireball, Max 0.5%(0.1%) Damage if oil is inflicted on the enemy Length: In effect until dispelled Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: '- If Enemy player is afflicted' with'' Oil , a debuff will be placed on the enemy player that damages X% of max hp per turn.'' -'Rain '''buff prevents ships to be set on fire. -Stacks with Meteor Strike -Recurring damage will have chance of dealing Critical damage '''Skill: Drain' Base Damage: 114%(2%) Base Attack Effect: Inflicts Damage and gain 16% of that damage as HP Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Skill: Corrosion Base Damage: 110% Base Attack Effect: Shoots acid at enemy, reducing Defense with 10%(1.5%) Length: 6.5 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that reduces DEF by X%.'' ''-This debuff can be removed by enemy Remedy.'' Skill: Pest Base Damage: 20% Base Attack Effect: A biochemical attack, deals max2.1% ( 0.1%↑) damage before every move Length: 9 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Skill: Compass Malfunction Base Damage: 16%(6%) Base Attack Effect: Launches an attack on enemy's command room. Inflicts Dizziness (Dizziness cannot be superimposed) Length: 5 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 10% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- Basically, Dizziness = Stun'' Skill: Curse Base Damage: 100% Base Attack Effect: Enemy's damage decreases with 6%(1%), healing effects effects decrease with 25%(1%) Length: 12 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 20% chance of using Jerrockz's Tips: ''- A debuff will be placed on the enemy player that reduces Attack by X% and reduce healing effects by X%.'' ''-This debuff can be removed by enemy Remedy.'' Skill: Kill Shot Effect: 3%(1%) chance of killing enemy, but unable to move for 5 seconds (cannot e used during travel) Length: 5 seconds Timing: When Enemy Attacks Use: 18% chance of using Limit: Can be used 1 time(s) Jerrockz's Tips: ''-A X% chance to instantly kill an enemy ship, regardless of hp. Failure leads to a 5 second self stun / miss a turn. -Does not work on travel missions. After defeat(Yellow Border) ''Jerrockz's Tips: After defeat / On Death Skills are activated on death. Skill: Revive Effect: Revive immediately after dying, regain 22%(3%) HP Timing: After Defeat Use: 18% chance of using Limit: Can be used 1 time(s) Jerrockz's Tips: -"Reviving" does not remove buff nor debuffs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Author/Editor Note. My suggest is to look through the skills and from there then mould your own skill set. I merely clarify them, the winning strategy is best made by you. 20 Aug 2014- done most of the skills left with blue and purple. more tips to pop up. feel free to leave comments. Jerrockz (talk) 16:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC)